Happy Halloween
by Great Angemon
Summary: Link and Zelda have an embarrassing accident, which leads them to tell each other they like each other. Fluff-Alert. Oneshot. ZeldaXLink. FadoXMedli. You have been warned. T, because that's how I always rate them.


Happy Halloween

By GreatAngemon

**Wednesday the 24****th**

Link opened the door to the classroom, and walked in to see his best friend, Zelda Harkinian, waiting for him at his desk. Walking to the back of the classroom, he sat down.

"Hey Zel," he said sleepily. He leaned back, eyes closed and sighed.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Zelda guessed, and Link nodded.

"I was up till eleven last night doing school work, and then I had tons of chores. I didn't get to bed till about three," he said, cracking his eyes and grinning at her. "But it's alright, because you always give me sympathy."

Zelda crossed her arms and glared at the ceiling, muttering, "I don't _always_ give you sympathy."

Link smiled and said, "Yes you do. Whenever I come in really tired, you give me a sympathy hug and help me out with whatever I need. Like…" he pulled a couple of sheets of paper out of his backpack, "These."

Zelda glanced at him, sighed, and took the papers. "Fine, I'll help." Link watched her, looking expectant, and she sighed again, moving to give him a hug.

He grinned, and said, "I always feel better after one of your hugs, Zel."

Zelda blushed, and turned her head away from Link to hide it. Link just barely heard her mutter, "Idiot," and grinned again.

**Three hours later**

Link walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray, hopping into line. When he had gotten, and paid for, his food, he walked over to his usual table, where all of his friends were sitting.

"Hey Link," Fado, a young man with dark blonde hair mussed all over his head, said, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Link replied, scanning the table for Zelda, but she wasn't there. "Where's Zelda?"

"Take a look over there," Saria, a girl who had dyed her hair green, said, nodding her head a few tables away. Link looked, and saw Zelda sitting there, laughing with the cheerleaders and jocks.

She smiled, looking over at Link, who motioned for her to sit with them. She shook her head slightly, and turned back to the people at her table.

"What was that about?" Link wondered aloud.

**Four hours later**

Opening the door, Link was surprised to see Zelda was the one who had rung his doorbell. "Hey."

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "Want to do our homework together?"

"Not doing it with the cheerleaders?" Link asked, somewhat spitefully. Zelda giggled.

"So just because we're friends, I can't hang out with other people?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, come in then," Link said, "But take off your shoes. We just got new carpet."

The two of them walked up the stairs to Link's room and closed the door. "What so you want to work on?"

"Let's start with Hylian History, and then we can do math," Zelda suggested. Link shrugged, pulling his bag out of the closet.

"Okay. Question one, what is the name of the wizard who started the Imprisoning War?"

Zelda looked thoughtful, and then said, "Ganondorf, King of Evil."

The two of them sat there, laughing and working for four hours, until Zelda stood up. "I have to go home," she said.

"No you don't," Link whined at her, making her giggle. He stood up quickly, but stumbled on a pair of jeans that were on the ground. He fell into Zelda, and opened his eyes.

He was lying on top of Zelda, who was blushing. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed. But by what?

Fear, of what Zelda would do. It would make sense. But it didn't feel like fear. It felt more like…

"Link, will you get off of me please?" Zelda asked, hardly whispering.

Link blushed and stood up quickly. He offered his hand to Zelda, who took it. "Well, see you tomorrow," Link said, turning away from her.

"Yeah, bye," Zelda said, hurrying out of his room and down the stairs. He watched her walk away from his house, contemplating what he had felt while he and Zelda were on the floor.

…expectancy.

**Thursday the 25****th**

Link smiled at Zelda across the table of the library, and she smiled back, the memory of their almost kiss completely forgotten. "What'cha readin'? he asked, glancing at her book.

"A complete history of the Hero of Time," Zelda said, closing the large tome and looking at his book. "What about you?"

Link glanced around for teachers, and then pulled a comic book out of the pages of his book. Zelda let out a giggle. "And you wonder why you only get B's," she whispered.

Link shrugged, and went back to his comic, while Zelda thought about the previous night at his house.

"_It had to be an accident," _she reasoned with herself, _"But why didn't he pull away, why did he just look at me." _And then she thought about how she felt with him so close. _"He was literally, right on top of me." _She started blushing, and Link cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's up?"

Zelda gave a sudden start, and blushed even more. "N-n-nothing," she stuttered, standing and gathering her things. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She rushed away, leaving Link to go back to his comic

**Friday the 26****th**

"Liiiiink," Zelda's voice sang out over his yard, "Come out here."

Link leaned out of his bedroom window, and said, "Be down in a second, Zel."

He hurried down the stairs, and out the front door. "Hey."

"Hi," she said shyly, holding her own hands behind her back. "Where do you want to go?"

He noticed her blushing slightly, and said, "Let's go to the costume store and get some stuff for Halloween."

She nodded, and said, "But aren't we just a little bit old for Halloween?"

Link glared at her. "Bite your tongue, young lady. Never say that you're too old for Halloween."

Zelda giggled, and tentatively slipped her hand into his. He flinched slightly, looking at her, but let her hold his hand. The two of them walked down the street, into the main street of town, and walked to the costume store that had opened for the month.

"Happy Mask Halloween Shop," Link said as they approached, "What a… disturbing looking place."

Zelda nodded, but followed him in. They were immediately greeted by a man with a large bag on his back, completely covered in masks. "Welcome to the Happy Mask Halloween Shop. Would you like to buy a costume, or would you prefer to become a salesman?"

Link looked alarmed, but said, "We'd like to look around a little bit, if you don't mind?"

The man nodded. "Of course, young sir and miss." He hurried away to attend to another customer. "Creepy man," Link said, and Zelda nodded. They started looking around the shelves and found a bunch of different masks.

Link found one shaped like a heart, with spikes all around it. It had strange, peering eyes. "Majora's mask," he read off the tag. "Spooky, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Zelda said. She was looking at a white mask. When she tilted it, he saw a slight swirling pattern. "The Couple's mask," she read. "A mask given to a couple on the day of their wedding." She glanced at Link, and started blushing.

Link's face started feeling hot as well, and he started looking at costumes. After looking at a bunch of costumes, masks and accessories, the two of them walked up to the man they had met at the door.

"We'd like to buy these," Link said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He paid, and they walked back up the street to Link's house.

"I'm going to try on my costume," Zelda said, opening the bathroom door.

"Me too," Link muttered.

A few minutes later, the two of them walked into the hallway. Link was dressed in a pair of white tights, plastic chain-mail with a green tunic over it, with a floppy green hat on his head. He also had a plastic sword and shield strapped to his back.

Zelda's costume was a plain white dress that seemed to be giving off a faint blue glow. She carried a harp, and in her hair were clips that held some of it on the sides of her face.

"Wow," Link said, taking her in. "You look great."

"So do you," she said, looking down at the ground. "Want to watch T.V?"

Link nodded they walked downstairs to the living room. They sat down, and Zelda leaned against Link's body, her head on his shoulder.

**Saturday the 27****th**

"Hey Zel," Link said, opening the door to his bedroom. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Zelda giggled, and sat down on his bed. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day."

Link's face twisted in concentration, and then he started blushing. "W-w-what are you talking about?" he stuttered, making Zelda giggle again.

"You know, when you fell, and we were on the floor, and…"

But Link cut her off, saying, "But nothing happened."

Zelda glared at him, and then said, "I just wanted to know if you felt… anything else."

Link's face was blank, and he said, "What do you mean 'anything else'?"

Zelda was looking angry, and also hurt at Link's reaction. "Did you feel anything… different? When we used to wrestle when we were little, it was different, but the other day, I felt… embarrassed, and sort of disappointed."

Link nodded. "I know how you feel," he said, blushing. "I was sort of hoping we could just stay like that, but then you told me to get off." He sighed. "What does that mean?"

Zelda blushed, and said, quietly, "I don't know what it means for you, but I do know something about what it means for me." She looked Link directly in the eyes, and said, "I really like you Link. A lot."

Link just stared at her. "Um… great." Zelda looked stunned.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked, and Link just sat there.

"'Kay, then, I'll just go home," and she walked out of the door.

**Sunday the 28****th**

"Zelda, please answer the phone," he said to the answering machine. He put down the phone, and walked to his room.

Lying down on his bed, he thought about the previous day. _"I really like you Link. A lot." _

"_Did she really mean that?" _he thought. _"Or was she just saying that? And if she does like me, then what?" _

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the ringing of the phone. He hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, picked up the phone, pressed the talk button, and said, "Zelda?"

"No, Link, it it's Ruto," a feminine voice said. Link groaned.

"Hey, Ruto. What's up?" he asked, feeling disappointed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch today?" she asked sweetly, giving a girlish giggle.

"Sure, why not," Link said politely. "I'll meet you at the library in an hour, 'kay?"

"Yay," she said happily. "Wear something nice, I'm taking you somewhere special."

"Right," he sighed. "See you then."

**One hour later**

"Hi Link," Ruto squealed, running up to him and giving him a hug. "Come on, this way." She pulled on his hand, and they started walking across the street.

"So, where are you taking me?" Link asked, trying to pull his hand out of hers without any success.

"It's called the Milk Bar," she answered, looking at him. "It's just around the corner from here." They walked along in silence until she opened a small door on the left. They walked inside, where a thin woman wearing a pink skirt and a white blouse greeted them.

"Hello," she said kindly, wiping her hands on her apron, "I'm Cremia, and I'll be your server. Please follow me." She led them to a small booth, and handed them menus. "I'll be back with water in a moment."

"Thank you," Ruto said. She picked up her menu, and Link did the same. "The cuckoo soufflé is really good here, and so is the Superb Soup."

"The what," Link asked, feeling slightly alarmed at the fancy foods.

"It's Reekfish Stew with Ordon Pumpkin and Ordon Goat Cheese," Ruto said, "It isn't bad."

"Oh." Link looked back at the menu, and then decided on the Superb Soup.

"Link," a voice said when he looked up. Looking around, he saw Zelda watching him. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here on a date with me," Ruto said, a trace of smugness in her voice.

"A… date," Zelda said, looking at Link for confirmation.

"It's more like lunch with a friend," Link said, glancing at Ruto, and then looking back at Zelda. "It's not like we're going out or anything."

"Oh," Ruto and Zelda said at the same time. "Well," Zelda continued, looking at Link and motioning for someone at a nearby table, "This is my friend, Shade Macabre."

The boy stood up, and Ruto gasped. "Wow, Link," she said, "He looks just like you."

Link looked at the boy. He had darkly tanned skin, silver hair and red eyes. "'Sup," he said, grinning. "It's been awhile, Link."

"You know each other," Zelda asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, he's my cousin," Link said. Shade grinned.

"Yeah, and we're also rivals," he said.

"How so?" Zelda asked, glancing at Shade.

"We used to be in martial arts together," Link said.

"And we always tied in our little competitions," Shade said. "The last one ended with me besting dear Link."

"Only because you cheated," Link said, teeth gritted. "We were racing, and he tripped me."

"I didn't trip you," Shade said, laughing. "You stumbled on a rock, and blamed me for it."

"I blamed you, because you tripped me," Link said.

Shade just laughed. "Zel, let's get back to our meal," he said.

Zelda nodded, but said, "Just a moment. I need to talk to Link." Shade nodded, and sat down. "Link," Zelda insisted, nodding towards a shaded corner slightly away.

"Right. Be back in a second, Ruto," Link said.

"'Kay," she said dreamily, standing up. "I'll talk to Shade."

Link walked over to where Zelda was standing. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What are you doing here with Ruto," she asked her voice sharp.

"What do you want to know that for?" Link asked. Then he remembered what she had said the day before. _"I really like you Link. A lot." _"Are you jealous of me being here with Ruto?"

"No," Zelda said quickly. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Link smiled. "Because you said you like me - a lot, I might add - and now I'm here with Ruto."

"Well, I'm here with Shade," Zelda said, "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"No. You already said that Shade and you are just friends. Do you really like me?"

"W-what?" Zelda asked. "Do I really like? What do you mean by that?"

"Do you like me," Link asked again.

"Well, yes I do but…" she trailed off.

"Great," Link said. "Meet me at my house tomorrow at six. Got to get back to Ruto, or she'll think something's up."

He walked away, leaving Zelda feeling slightly dazed, but in a good way.

**Monday the 29****th**

"Hey Link," Zelda said, jogging up to him. "Why did you want me to come over here?"

"No special reason," Link said, grinning as he led her inside. "I just wanted to tell you that I like you too."

"Wait, what," she asked, slightly bewildered. "I mean, that's great, but… what?"

"I like you too," Link said, enunciating clearly. "I like you, and I want to go out with you."

Zelda looked stunned. "Zel, Zel are you in there," Link asked, waving a hand in front of her face. He sighed, and then leaned in, briefly touching his lips to hers.

She jolted, as though struck by lightning. "What was that for," she asked.

"I told you I like you," Link said, slightly confused.

"But, you didn't say that on Saturday," she said.

"But I said it on Sunday," Link argued, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"But I told you that I liked you on Saturday," Zelda said, as though reasoning with a child, "So you should have said that too."

"But I was taken by surprise on Saturday," Link said.

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense," Zelda said, nodding. "But that doesn't change the fact that you should have said it sooner."

"So you're mad that I told you I liked you," Link asked.

"Pretty much."

Link stared at her. She stared back. Then Zelda stood up and walked away.

**Tuesday the 30****th**

"Zelda," Link said, trying to get her attention. "Zelda, this is ridiculous. You're sitting right next to me."

The two of them were sitting in the back of the classroom, waiting for class to begin, and Zelda was pointedly ignoring Link.

Zelda turned to Fado, and said, "Fado, do you hear anything?"

Fado raised his eyebrow. "Um, yeah. It's Link, trying to get your attention."

Zelda looked away from Fado, somewhat angry. "What did you do?" Fado asked Link from behind Zelda's back.

"She told me she liked me," Link started, but Fado cut him off.

"Dude, that's great."

"But I was too stunned to say it back," Link started again, but, again, Fado cut him off.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, so I said it yesterday, and now she's ticked off at me for saying it too late," Link finished. He looked at Fado, and said, "Any suggestions?"

Fado thought for a moment, and then said, "You could try kissing her."

"He already did that," a voice said from behind them. Link and Fado looked around, and found Medli. "Zelda told me," she said.

"Well, do you have any suggestions?" Link asked her. "Anything I _haven't_ already tried.

"You could try giving her some space," Medli suggested. "Maybe she doesn't want to be around you right now."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Link said slowly. "But what if she's just acting like this to get more attention?"

"Link, are you a girl?" Medli asked. Link shook his head. "Am I?" He nodded. "Then I think I know better than you if she's acting out of a desire for attention. She isn't."

"Cool," Fado said, leaning back in his chair and grinning at Medli. "Do you want to get a bite to eat later?"

Madly jumped slightly in her seat. "Did you just ask me on a date?"

"Yeah, I did," Fado said, still grinning. "Do you want me to pick you up around, say, seven, and we can go to the Milk Bar."

Link shuddered. "What's up, man," Fado asked.

"Never say that name again," Link said.

"What, the Milk Bar?" Fado asked.

"Yes, the Milk Bar," Link said through gritted teeth. "If I hadn't gone out for lunch with Ruto, none of this would have ever happened."

"You went out with Ruto?" Fado asked, mouth gaping at Link.

Link nodded. "So never, _ever_ say that name, ever again."

Fado and Medli both nodded. The teacher walked in, and they stopped talking to look at the board, which had the entire Hylian alphabet on it.

**Three and a half hours later**

"Hello Link," Zelda said curtly, before striding past him into the cafeteria.

"Zel, come on, you're acting ridiculous," Link said, following her into line. "You said that you like me, I told you that I like you, so everything should be fine between us."

"Well, it isn't," she said. "So, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get something to eat."

Link sighed, but stepped away from her. When he walked over to where his friends were sitting, Fado grinned at him. "I'm taking Medli out for dinner," he said excitedly. "Do you know how long it took me to muster up the courage to ask her out?"

Link sighed. "I wish I could ask Zelda out, but she won't talk to me long enough to get the chance," he said. "The only thing she'll say is that I should have told her I liked her on Saturday."

"Well, I don't know what to do about that." Fado picked up his fork and took a bite of mashed potatoes. "Maybe you should take Medli's advice and give her some space," he muttered his mouth full.

Link shrugged. "Maybe."

**Wednesday the 31****st**

"Zel," Link said into the receiver, "If we're going trick-or-treating together then you need to let me know."

He put the phone down, and sighed.

"_I wish she'd talk to me," _he thought sadly. _She won't text me, she won't email me, and she won't call me. It's really all her fault."_

He sighed again. Then the phone started buzzing in his lap. Picking it up, he saw it was Zelda's phone number. "Zelda?" he asked, somewhat desperately.

"Yeah, it's me," she said. "Meet me outside my house at six, okay."

"Yeah," Link said. "It's great to hear you talkin…"

He was cut off by a sharp buzzing in his ear.

"_Well," _he thought to himself, _"At least she's talking to me again."_

**Three hours later**

"Hi Link," Zelda said, stepping out of her house, onto the porch.

"Hey Zel," Link said, smiling. "It's great to hear you talking to me agai…"

But again he was cut off mid-sentence. But this time it wasn't a sharp buzzing in his ear. It was Zelda kissing him. She pulled away, and he continued right where he left off, "…n. You know, without the animosity."

Zelda giggled. "Was that what you were saying when I hung up on you?"

Link nodded. "I was acting pretty stupid, wasn't I?" she asked, sitting on the two seat swing, suspended from the ceiling. "I mean, you _did_ tell me you liked me."

"But I should have said it sooner," Link said, though he felt elated that Zelda was admitting fault.

"No, it doesn't matter when you said it," she muttered. "I shouldn't have taken it so personal. Can you forgive me?"

Link nodded. "You know, even though you acted stupid, I still do like you," he said, smiling at her.

"This is a pretty good Halloween, isn't it?" she asked. "We're about to get lots of candy, we started dating, sort of. We had our first kiss, our first real kiss, and Fado and Medli are dating."

"Yeah, this could have been a lot worse of a holiday," Link said. Then he leaned in, pulled her face slightly closer to his, and gave her a sweet kiss. "I'd have to say, this is my favorite Halloween ever."

And it only took me seven days to write, too. Here it is, Happy Halloween. A stupid, fluffy LinkXZelda oneshot. Hope you like it.

Review.

Happy Halloween.


End file.
